custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Galactic Council
The Galactic Council, officially known as the Galactic Council of Planets and their Dependencies, is an interplanetary cooperation organisation in the Kronian Multiverse whose eventual aim it is to establish a "galactic federation". Founded in the wake of the Fall of Dracia, the Dracian Refugee Crisis and the resulting collapse of its predecessor, the Planetary Alliance, the Galactic Council builds upon the principles of the Planetary Alliance and expands upon those principles. According to Filius, the brain behind the Galactic Council, its purpose is to "establish a democratic galactic federation with a parliamentary system and a fully integrated economic system featuring a common market". History After the Fall of Dracia and the ensuing mass panic over the return of Darkness, the remaining planets of the Planetary Alliance, led initially by Rex failed to convene. When they did convene, it was too late, and the Planetary Alliance collapsed as a result, leaving behind a power vacuum in the galaxy. With no more existing intergalactic cooperation agreements or treaties, the President of Arcturus Magna, Filius, lamented the galaxy's lack of a coherent infrastructure. He decried the Azzilati attempts to form an empire by colonising Kubran. In the ensuing Arcturan-Azzilati War, Arcturus Magna was forced to stand on its own against the Azzilati onslaught, until it finally managed to defeat the Azzilati's, albeit at great cost. As a result of the war and the high number of casualties, the governments of Arcturus Magna and Azzilat signed a peace treaty in which the both of them promised not to start another intergalactic war again. Furthermore, a cooperation agreement was set up in order to prevent either from becoming too powerful. The Azzilati empire was dissolved, and Arcturus Magna and Azzilat, along with Kubran, formulated the initial treaty to create the Council for Galactic Cooperation. The Council for Galactic Cooperation was initially based in Arcturus City but, due to criticisms, was later moved to a space station of its own, the Galactic-1. In the Galactic-1, citizens from all over the galaxy live and work to sustain the space colony as well as help the administration of the Galactic Council. Soon afterwards, the Arcturan economy grew as a result of increased trade, despite the Azzilati criticisms remaining. Tensions briefly heightened again, with the Azzilati's threatening to secede or attack the Galactic-1, but these tensions eventually waned when the Estronian government under the leadership of Rex intervened. When the Arcturan-Azzilati industrial production increased, too, the agreement of the Council became more attractive for planets like Moni and Estron, which had long been an observer member. Filius, encouraged by these agreements as well as internal pressure, pushed for the Azzilati's, Kubrani's, Monians and Estronians to agree to formulate an intergalactic trade and defensive authority that would help protect the trade routes from the threat of the Space Pirates, a band of rogue pilots looking for freedom and money. The result was that the Arcturan business community expanded itself over the other member planets, while promoting trade in industrial goods and technological advancement. Fierce criticism emerged as Arcturan businesses started reaping the profits of resource-rich worlds like Azzilat and Kubran, and it had led to protests that the Galactic Council was "little more than a vehicle for Arcturan greed", amongst other criticisms. When the Nui Tower of Time collapsed and the Universal Paralysis occurred as a result, the Galactic Council attempted to keep the population of its member states calm by increasing its security apparatus. It failed, however, to prevent the Temporal Empire from taking control. In Arcturus City, in the Arcturan Council Hall, Krataxus proclaimed the end of the Galactic Council and the beginning of "a new Imperial era". After the death of Jareroden and the defeat of the Primal Beast at the Nui Tower of Time, the Galactic Council slowly rose out of the ashes of what had been the Temporal Empire's planets once again. In this period, Filius declared it absolutely necessary that he rule the Galactic Council until the reconstruction period was declared to be over. Organisation The organisation of the Galactic Council is set up in such a way that all member planets are members as equals. As such, every member had a seat in the Galactic Council itself, and each was allowed to address their own specific issues within Council meetings. During its earliest years, base of operations of the Galactic Council was in Sector A of Arcturus City. After severe criticism of the power balance in the Council being "lopsided" in favour of the Arcturan state, the power base was proposed to be moved to a space colony, to be known as Galactic-1. Due to the founding and destruction of the Temporal Empire in the meantime, however, the Galactic Council is still primarily headquartered in Arcturus City. Charter The Galactic Charter is the basic law and foundational document of the Galactic Council. It established the Galactic Council, as well as establishing the way member planets of the Galactic Council are expected to behave within their membership. The Charter not only gave the Council legislative powers, but also regulatory and executive powers. The regulatory powers came in the form of the Galactic Economic Council, while the executive powers came in the form of the Galactic Council Space Fleet, which is obliged to maintain the provisions of the Charter. The Charter is the following: #The Galactic Council of Planets and their Dependencies (GC) is an intergalactic organisation dedicated to maintaining peace, security, free trade and cooperation in the galaxy. In order to maintain these goals, the following policies are set; #Every member planet of the Galactic Council hereby agrees that the Galactic Council has the ability to overrule the planets' sovereign laws and decisions, and can sanction planets that refuse to do so; #Every member planet is obliged to uphold the sanctity of democracy and the peaceful existence of their citizens without fear of repercussions; #Every member planet shall maintain a right and just rule of law and protect its citizens from persecution due to ungrounded reasons; #Every member planet has the right to a seat in the Galactic Council. The representative has to be chosen by popular mandate of the population of the member planet itself; #Every member planet has the right to formulate its own laws and policies, as long as they are in accordance with this Charter #Under no circumstances may any member planet attack any other member planet or threaten to do so; ##This includes attacking civillian spacecraft or detaining civillians without proper explanation; ##This includes the refusal to let companies access a planet for no reasons other than coming from a certain member planet. #Under no circumstances may any member planet refuse to abide by these regulations. Refusal to abide by these regulations will be met with force by the Galactic Council Space Fleet; #Under the supervisions of the Council itself, a Space Fleet shall be set up consisting of the fleets of individual member planets. Its responsibility will be to protect the civillians of member planets as well as to maintain the regulations set forth by this charter; ##The High Command (SFHC) of the Space Fleet will consist of the Supreme Commanders of each individual member planets' fleets. The Supreme Commander (SC) of the Space Fleet will be elected by the Supreme Commanders of the individual member planets and will maintain his position until forced to resign by the Council, the SFHC or voluntarily resigning; ##Under the auspices of this Charter, the Space Fleet is obliged to intervene on behalf of the Galactic Council or of the civillian population of a member planet, in case of a breach of this Charter by the member planets. #To accede to the Galactic Council, a 3/4th majority of the Council has to agree to the accession of the new member planet, in the process checking the new member planet's record and their willingness to uphold the charter; ##Observatory members must be approved by a simple majority vote of the Council. #Under the supervision of the Council itself, with the agreement of the High Command of the Space Fleet and with a 3/4th majority vote in favour of recession on a referendum, a member planet may declare its intent to secede; ##The secession procedure will be supervised by the Council and by the Space Fleet in order to ensure the procedure is executed smoothly. #Should the High Command of the Space Fleet request it, and a 3/4th majority of the Galactic Council, excluding the member planet in question, agree to it, the Council may vote to expel a member planet; ##This is to be used only as a last resort when all other means, including possible military intervention, have proven insufficient in affecting the member planet's ability to uphold the Charter and its provisions. #The Presidency of the Galactic Council will be held for 10 years and elected by the populations of all member planets; ##There is no term limit for the presidency to be held. #Under no circumstances may any member planet introduce measures or policies that work against the agreement to cooperate and work towards further galactic integration and the eventual establishment of a Galactic Federation; #The Charter will enter the full force of law on a new member planet once a 3/4th majority of the Council has agreed to it and a 3/4th majority of the population of the member planet itself has voted for the accession of the planet to the Council.j Current signatories of the Charter include Arcturus Magna, Moni, Kubran, and Azzilat, all of which partook in the original Galactic Council Conference. Estron also signed the Charter, but its signature was retracted after the Galactic Council agreed to expel the Estronian government due to the Estronian Civil War that was taking place at the time. Military The Galactic Council's military wing is primarily comprised of the individual militaries of each member planet, including the Arcturan Law Enforcement Organisation and other planetary law enforcement agencies, as well as the space fleets of each individual member planet. The most important military organisation, given its galactic scope, though, is the Galactic Council Space Fleet, which operates to ensure peace and order are maintained and the Galactic Council Charter is upheld. Members *Arcturus Magna *Estron (formerly; ousted, currently anobservatory member) *Azzilat *Moni *Kubran Trivia *The Galactic Council was, amongst others, inspired by the Galactic Republic of the Star Wars series and a mixture between the European Union (politically) and the United States (economically). Category:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon